Dulces sueños, mí Aka-chin
by Mellchin
Summary: En Teiko surge el amor de improviso, cosas que ni Akashi se esperaba y deseaba ocultar del resto de sus compañeros de Equipo'La generación de los milagro'hay algunas cosas que ni siquiera Akashi Seijuro puede ocultar por más que él quiera.(ParejaPrincipal: MuraAka-Murasakibara x Akashi. Otras: AoKuro-Aomine xKuroko,NijiHai-NijimuraxHaizaki/Yaoi Lemon)


_Akashi Seijuuro consta de aquella gran superioridad que haría temblar a cualquiera, no era de extrañarse de que alguien de gran tamaño y carácter indiferente como Atsushi le obedeciera al pie de sus palabras, el tiempo que había trascurrido en Teiko parecía ir bien, ambos mantenían su relación en secreto para evitar problemas. Después de todo la reputación del recien capitán del Equipo de Teiko no debía caer. Pero Atsushi solo conoce aquel lado frío y monótono de Akashi, ¿qué pasaría si él se atreve a desobedecer a Akashi?, aprovecharse de él mientras dormía fue la oportunidad que Atsushi Murasakibara no iba a perder aún si eso significaba no tener el consentimiento de su capitán._

* * *

Fue un pequeño prologo(?), no sé si será largo dependerá de si lo piden o no..~

Muchas gracias por leer, desde luego este en mí primer fanfic/fanfiction/Fic/historia (Como gusten llamarle) que haré. Decidí hacerlo de Kuroko no Basuke porque amo sencillamente a todos los personajes, además que tengo cierto apego hacía las parejas que allí se plantean a pesar de que la serie no es yaoi en sí. ¿Por qué MuraAka?, porque tenía la inspiración en ellos dos xD me gusta mucho el personaje de Akashi, y más aún Murasakibara ''El titán purpura'', haha… pero well, espero que os guste y más adelante haré otros Fics relacionados con Kuroko no Basuke, y quizás de Shingeki no Kyojin, y otra serie que se me ocurra y gusté, sino pues pillo.~( ´A´)~

* * *

**Disclaimer/Declaimer: **Ni el anime ni los personajes me pertenecen, ambos son creaciones de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Pareja Principal:**

-MuraAka. Murasakibara Atsushi/ Akashi Seijuuro.

**Otras:**

-AoKuro. Aomine Daiki/ Kuroko Tetsuya.

- NijiHai. Nijumura Shuzo/ Haizaki Shougo.

**Serie: **Kuroko no Basuke.

**Advertencia: **Contiene yaoi; relación amorosa/sexual entre hombres ni no te gusta no lo leas, si te gusta pues ¡disfruta! (¿).

* * *

_Dulces sueños, Aka-chin. . ._

Roncos jadeos era lo único que podía escucharse dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, aquel envolvente calor que se hacía presente en ambos cuerpos luego de que la tentación les dejara llevar, era sencillamente delicioso cada suspiro, el dulce sabor, la embriagante fragancia, aquel interior cálido interior que apretaba tortuosamente el miembro viril de aquél pelivioleta. Atsushi disfrutaba cada segundo en cuanto al sexo con su capitán, pero aun por ello aquellos jadeos no le eran suficientes y sabía que pedir más del pelirrojo podría enojar al Capitán de la generación de los milagros.

_**'' Tan cálido y obstinado…''**_

Tomó aquella esbelta y fina cadera pertenecientes al pelirrojo, manteniéndole sentado sobre él y guiándole con suavidad en un vaivén de sus caderas, Akashi se sostenía del cuello del pelivioleta mientras que leves jadeos y suspiros se escapaban de sus labios en cada movimiento, no era la primera vez que Murasakibara entraba dentro de él pero cada vez que lo hacía siempre le dolía, el bastardo tenía un pene bastante grande, algunas veces le hacía dudar si entraría o no. Akashi no iba a quejarse, sabía que lo hacía con un hombre mayor tamaño y por ende tenía presente que sería tortuoso algunas veces.

Habían comenzado desde hace mucho, aquel gran apetito de Atsushi no sólo era la comida, su plato principal era el cuerpo de cierto pelirrojo heterocromatico. El cuerpo del menor se estremeció al sentir aquel espasmo recorrerle por completo el cuerpo; tan caliente, era claro que hacía eyaculado aunque no estaba en él hacerlo primero; su cuerpo estaba cansado, caliente y sin embargo, a pesar estar al borde de colapso no iba de mencionar una palabra ni dejar escapar el mínimo sonido en ese momento, quizás era eso lo que a Atsushi le molestaba ¿Akashi no iba a decirle cómo se sentía?, a veces se preguntaba por qué era de ese modo pero tampoco sería tan descuidado de cuestionarle algo así al pelirrojo o decirle ''Gime para mí'' Claro, a menos que fuese un acto de suicidio o que tantos dulces hicieran delirar al número 6 de Teiko.

Finalmente Atsushi había llegado a su clímax momentos después del pelirrojo, por su parte éste terminó en el interior del heterocromatico chico provocando que el cuerpo del menor arqueara su espalda debido a la corriente que le hizo estremecer el cuerpo, sin embargo Akashi no mostraba su voz, mordió su labio reprimiendo el dulce gemido que el pelimorado esperaba desde su primera vez. Lo sabía, Akashi sabía que iba a suceder algo así, el pelimorado ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar si podría o no terminar con algo tan caliente y viscoso en su interior.

— No debes usar el ojo del emperador.—Se quejó el joven de mayor estatura, podía notarse en su rostro casi como un puchero mientras que buscaba con su mirar aquellos hermosos y heterocromaticos ojos, no quería hacerlo sonar como una orden por lo que fue bastante cauteloso en cuanto a cómo tratar a su capitán.

A esto como si no fuese suficiente con la mirada de advertencia que mostró al principio, Akashi levantó un poco su vista encontrándose con el claro reproche en el rostro de Atsushi, curvó un tanto sus labios como una tenue sonrisa; le fue gracioso que el pelimorado aún no supiese eso de él, no había usado su técnica especial después de todo. Los rojizos cabellos le cubrían un tanto el rostro, debido a sus flequillos que de seguro cortaría luego.

— Yo no tengo que usarlo. Porque Atsushi es fácil de descifrar.—Se explicó con naturalidad el joven de ojos bicolor, sin borrar la sutil sonrisa que se remarcaba en su rostro colocó ambas manos en rostro de Atsushi propinándole a éste una muy inusual caricia y apreciando aquellos suaves cabellos que tanto de fascinaban, pero aún podía notar que el reproche no desaparecía de la cara ajena, aunque el pelimorado solía tener aquella facción perezosa y algo indiferente la mayor parte del tiempo.

— Aka-chin, ¿estás enojado?—Cuestionó sin despegar su mirar, sintiendo cómo aquellas suaves manos recorrían en una caricia sus mejillas y se dirigían hacía su cabello. De algún modo quería saber lo que Akashi pensaba, qué era lo que ocultaba aquella frívola mirada de su capitán cuando sonreía y cuando no expresaba nada, pero Akashi a ello sólo se mostraba tranquilo…  
_  
__**''¿He hecho algo malo?''.**__  
_

— No...—Respondió con simpleza el menor, sin soltar el rostro ajeno solamente para atraerlo hacia sí con delicadeza y terminar por propinar un inesperado beso al pelimorado, aunque corto, Atsushi correspondió sin negación alguna a aquellos adictivos labios por sobre cualquier otro dulce.

— Y este beso, no es algo que yo pueda regalar fácilmente.—Agregó el pelirrojo antes de dar el beso, tras sonreír con sencillez al haber notado el singular sonrojo que se marcaba en las mejillas del más alto. Atsushi no solía ser ese modo, aunque Akashi siempre sacaba aquellas reacciones de él pero no le era del todo justo que el pelirrojo acallara sus gemidos, sin embargo disfrutó de aquel preciado beso ya que para él era lo más escaso; Akashi solía ser tan frío con él a pesar de tener presente su relación. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, el pelirrojo de dedicó a saborear los dulces labios del más alto, no era para nada literal, Atsushi tenía el particular sabor de sus dulces completamente impregnado en sus labios.

Siempre era de ese modo, aunque su relación fuese de pocas palabras al estar al momento del entrenamiento en la cancha, Atsushi aprovechaba cada oportunidad en devorar al pelirrojo siempre y cuando éste lo permitiese.

Luego de aquello ambos se propusieron a descansar en la cama del mayor, -bastante amplia por cierto- con ambos cuerpos desnudos, con brillantes perlas de sudor recorrerles, la respiración jadeante que se normalizaba tras pasar los minutos, tendidos sobre la cama fue el pelirrojo quien cerró sus ojos en cuanto el pelimorado se recargó a un lado de él sin aplastarlo a o asfixiarlo con su gran cuerpo.

**...( Φ - Φ )...**

Atsushi había decidido tomar una ducha para así dejar que fuese el pelirrojo quién lo hiciese luego, con unos pantalones, su torso expuesto dejando ver el torneado abdomen y una toalla secando sus cabellos violetas ya que la sensación del agua recorrerle era al molesta, para evitar gotear luego colocó en su cuello para no tirarla por allí tras salir del baño situado en su misma habitación lo siguiente que tenía en mente sería avisarle a su capitán, sabía de antemano que Akashi estaría acostumbrado a los baños de agua tibia y para no recibir un regado había ajustado el calentador. Aunque mantenía aquella pereza al momento de realizar sus cosas.

Era casi como un perro entrenado ¿no?

Lo que menos se esperaba era conseguir a cierto pelirrojo tendido en su cama, aquel tentador cuerpo de piel nívea desnudo y cubierto con tan sólo finas sábanas blancas que a penas y lograban cubrir el pequeño cuerpo de Akashi, ¿se habría dormido tan rápido? Aunque Atsushi no le pensase, era de esperarse después de todo ambos habían regresado del entrenamiento en Teiko.

— _'' Se durmió…eso es raro__**''**_.—Fue el pensamiento más obvio de Murasakibara.

Quizás había sido un descuido del pelirrojo el quedarse profundamente dormido, además que esa cama tenía impregnado el olor de Atsushi y era algo que él no iba a admitir, algo inimaginable tal vez, pero ahí estaba. Un pequeño cuerpo, con piel tersa que mostraba un poco más de sus muslos y espalda descubierta, aquel rostro tranquilo mientras que dormía plácidamente era una vista irremplazable para el mayor que le miraba como un niño, un niño muy lujurioso.

**Como pastel sobre mesa…**

demasiado tentador.

Para el mayor era un tanto extraño el no escuchar queja alguna por parte del heterocromatico joven, quizás había sido ello que le hizo extrañarse de los regaños que le daba su capitán, Irónico que alguien que hacía las cosas a su manera como Atsushi esperara algo así, pero era Akashi después de todo. SU Aka-chin completamente dormido, hasta ahora sólo había pensado que despertarle sería mejor opción…

— Aka-chin. Tú siempre me dices que mí cabello esta mojado…—Espetó conforme que se acercaba hasta la cama, extendiendo una de sus manos para alcanzar al joven que dormía cómodamente en su cama, su mano a penas y logró rozar los finos cabellos color carmesí obteniendo una reacción que hizo que sus orbes se abrieran más de lo común. Abrió un tanto su boca sin poder creer lo que presenciaban sus ojos y un poco sorprendido, ¿no estaría soñando?

— Uhm…—El pelirrojo pareció soltar un suspiro placido al removerse un poco, aún se mantenía profundamente dormido sin percatarse del asombro del otro, se giró hacía un lado dejando más expuesto su cuerpo ante las sábanas que se rodaban por su suave piel. El asombro del morado se debía a que Akashi no solía reaccionar a sus toques, ni el más mínimo movimiento, ni la más mínima facción, ni la más mínima respuesta o sonido… simplemente era igual de indiferente con él.

**Akashi Seijuro bajó la guardia.**

Ahora mismo le vio reaccionar en respuesta a su toque… ¿qué debía hacer ahora?

_**''Justo ahora…ha reaccionado.''**_

**'' Aka-chin, normalmente cuando me acerco he intento sorprenderlo… él no muestra ninguna reacción.''**

Por unos momentos el de mayor estatura se había quedado observando el cuerpo del pelirrojo tendido en la cama, para él antes hubiese sido imposible imaginarse una vista como la que ahora estaba presenciando, aun cuando tenían sexo, ni siquiera había podido apreciar una hermosa reacción parecida a esa, lo más adorable viniendo del pelirrojo. Tragó saliva tratando de procesar en cuanto a su mente se le ocurrió una idea de cómo conseguir más de eso, si era que Akashi dormía ¿No estaba mal, cierto?

Con la mayor cautela que su gran cuerpo podía dar se acercó un poco más hasta aquella cama, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el colchón tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible en cuanto se aproximaba hasta su capitán que por suerte aún dormía como un pequeño ángel, que sería muy malo si llegase a despertar…

Atsushi se tomó el atrevimiento de lamer al principio un tanto dudoso el lóbulo de la oreja del pelirrojo, una leve e inusual tonalidad carmín se posó en los níveos pómulos del heterocromatico quien sólo frunció levemente sus cejas pero permaneciendo dormido, el pelimorado le vio fascinado ante tal gesto que le pareció bastante dulce casi con brillos en sus ojos, como si hubiese visto un dulce único y de oferta limitada.

Ahora más que nada no quería parar, ¿hasta qué más podría llegar? Era más que obvio que no iba a detenerse aprovechándose del cansancio que mantenía su capitán en ese momento, aunque le era preocupante el hecho de que Akashi lograse despertar pero qué más daba si él podía sacar más suspiros y reacciones de aquél pelirrojo…

_**''Uwah''.**_

**''Justo así…''**

Su mente se quedó a flote por vagos instantes.

**Akashi estaba indefenso.**

Mentalmente ya había tomado su decisión, admiró unos momentos más el rostro sereno del capitán de Teiko pensando en las formas lascivas con las que trataría de sacar el lado más erótico de aquél pelirrojo, no habría marcha atrás luego de eso ya que está sería una oportunidad que quizás no lograría presentársele más a Murasakibara.

Un Akashi desnudo, dormido y vulnerable, con aquella suave fragancia que desprendía de su cuerpo ahora estaría a la merced de un Atsushi dispuesto a saciar su apetito, hambriento y no de dulces precisamente…

**...( Φ A Φ )...**

* * *

Lo cortaré justo aquí y en 'esa' parte porque soy malula (¿) Okay no, lo dejaré hasta ahí debido a que tengo muchas cosas qué hacer por ahora, además veré si llama la atención y claro que si piden continuación la tendrán. Sé que quieren ver cómo el titán morado devora al dulcecito de Akashi, yo también así que no os sintáis pervertidas. Las demás parejas vendrán según se desarrolla todo y si quieren que continué, claro..~

Bueno, eso será tomo por ahora. Estaré pensando en nuevos Fics por hacer, ya que a veces tengo demasiada inspiración y no sé cómo gastarla~. En fin, comenten que acepto cualquier critica constructiva, realmente busco mejorar ya que me siento totalmente nueva en todo esto de Fanfiction. :33

Sayonara.~


End file.
